character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nippon Ichi (Canon, The Universe)/Unbacked0
Summary of the Verse The Nippon Ichi '''verse is the collective mass of every game that was developed by Nippon Ichi Software, the reason every game takes place in the same verse is that of how several characters appear in different games (Laharl appearing in Makai Kingdom, Darkdeath Evilman appearing in Disgaea D2 etc). The first game developed by Nippon Ichi Software that became a part of the verse was the three Marl Kingdom games before making games like Phantom Brave, La Pucelle Tactics, the Disgaea series, Makai Kingdom, Soul Nomad and the World Eaters, Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger Vs Darkdeath Evilman and The Witch and the Hundred Knight 1 & 2. Every game follows a different protagonist in a different part of the verse, like the human world or a different Netherworld. Most of the games developed by Nippon Ichi Software are Strategy JRPGs similar to Fire Emblem or Final Fantasy Tactics, with exceptions like Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger Vs Darkdeath Evilman which was a Roguelike game, both The Witch and the Hundred Knight 1 & 2 which are action RPGs and Labyrinth of Refrain which is a first-person dungeon crawler. Power of the Verse The Nippon Ichi Verse has many powerful fighters in the verse. Low Tier characters (Prinnies and weak humans) are '''Planet Level, some are Star Level '''because of their ability to destroy a star, though there are characters from different parts of the Verse that is even weaker than that such as The Witch and the Hundred Knight 1 & 2 and Labyrinth of Refrain which is filled with characters that ranged from '''City Block Level to Country Level. Mid Tiers are Multi-Solar System Level '''due to their being fodder demons have been stated to be able to destroy large amounts of stars. High Tiers are '''Galaxy Level '''due to their being characters who can destroy Galaxies but aren't considered strong enough to be a serious threat. Top Tiers are '''Universe Level+ due to comparing to Baal who has been stated by the description of one of his attacks that "The Fourth-Dimension is nothing for a Super Overlord". God Tiers are the nine Multi-Universe Level '''beings with three of them being '''Multiverse Level+ and five of them being High Multiverse Level+, Gig, Zenon, Tyrant Valvatorez, Death King Hugo, Babylon The One/Valvoga, Evil Mao, Fear The Great, the Sacred Tom, the Time Traveller, Renya, Satanael, Mysiel and the Fate Revolution Circuit. Gig can destroy multiple universes with his power, Zenon can nullify a powerful attack from Gig, Death King Hugo has several power multipliers with each of his transformations and Tyrant Valvatorez was able to fight and injure him, The One is able to severely weaken Babylon with complete ease Babylon could already fight several powerful Overlords, Evil Mao, the Fate Revolution Circuit is above the infinite multiverse that can create, Renya absorbed the Fate Revolution Circuit, Mysiel became one with the Fate Revolution Circuit, Satanael can fight on par with Renya, Fear The Great and the Sacred Tome can destroy the entire Cosmos which has been stated to contain infinite universes and the Time Traveller has been stated to reset and rewrote the Cosmos and everyone inside of it including all of the other 2-A characters. No other character scales to them because of how Gig is far beyond anyone else he has fought aside from Zenon, Zenon has never lost a fight in Canon, Death King Hugo has only fought Tyrant Valvatorez at his full power, Tyrant Valvatorez has never lost a fight, The One has never lost a fight, Evil Mao is stated to be stronger than anyone else in the verse, Fear The Great contains power that is superior to everyone and was only stopped by defeating the person using it and the Sacred Tome can only destroy the Cosmos after the Sacred Tome is destroyed. In terms of speed feats, the God Tier, Top Tier, High Tier and Mid Tier characters fall into the MFTL+ since they are comparable to characters who can react to and dodge Darkdeath Evilman's Gigantus Ray which travels the radius of the Milky Way Galaxy in one-thirteenth of a second which puts them at being several trillions of times faster than the Speed of Light. However, some of the Low Tier are FTL and the characters who are even weaker typically range around Massively Hypersonic speed. In terms of Haxs, there are several characters Toon Force users, Poison Manipulators, Time Manipulators, Soul Manipulators, Pocket Dimension Manipulators and several other ways to bypass durability like transforming people into flowers, attacking someone's soul or Reality Warping. Blogs The size of the Cosmos (Nippon Ichi) List of Story Feats List of Weapon Skills (Nippon Ichi) (WIP) Nippon Ichi Fourth Wall Breaks (WIP) Character Profiles La Pucelle: Tactics Priere.png|link=Priere (Canon)/Unbacked0 Alouette-0.png|link=Alouette (Canon)/Unbacked0 Croix-0.png|link=Croix (Canon)/Unbacked0 Father Salade-0.png|link=Father Salade (Canon)/Unbacked0 Eclair-0.png|link=Eclair (Canon)/Unbacked0 Homard-0.png|link=Homard (Canon)/Unbacked0 Culotte Yattanya Monya-Monya Papillon Goddess Poitreene Noir Disgaea 1: Hour of Darkness Laharl-0.png|link=Laharl (Canon)/Unbacked0 D1 Etna.png|link=Etna (Canon)/Unbacked0 Flonne.png|link=Flonne (Canon)/Unbacked0 Captain Gordon.jpg|link=Captain Gordon (Canon)/Unbacked0 Jennifer.png|link=Jennifer (Canon)/Unbacked0 Disgaea Thursday.png|link=Thursday (Canon)/Unbacked0 Kurtis.png|link=Kurtis (Canon)/Unbacked0 King Krichevskoy.png|link=King Krichevskoy (Canon)/Unbacked0 Seraph Lamington-0.png|link=Seraph Lamington (Canon)/Unbacked0 Hoggmeiser.jpg|link=Hoggmeiser (Canon)/Unbacked0 Porkmeister (Young).jpg|link=Porkmeister (Canon)/Unbacked0 Maderas.jpg|link=Maderas (Canon)/Unbacked0 Prism Rangers.png|link=The Prism Rangers (Canon)/Unbacked0 Don Joaquin.jpg|link=Don Joaquin (Canon)/Unbacked0 Vulcanus-0.png|link=Vulcanus (Canon)/Unbacked0 632901455 preview Tyrant Overlord.png|link=Baal (Canon)/Unbacked0 Pringer X.jpg|link=Pringer X (Canon)/Unbacked0 Phantom Brave Marona.png|link=Marona (Canon)/Unbacked0 Ash.png|link=Ash (Canon)/Unbacked0 Walnut.png|link=Walnut (Canon)/Unbacked0 Raphael.png|link=Raphael (Canon)/Unbacked0 Sprout.png|link=Sprout (Canon)/Unbacked0 Sulphur.png|link=Sulphur (Canon)/Unbacked0 Carona.png|link=Carona (Canon)/Unbacked0 Merchant of Death.png|link=Merchant of Death (Canon)/Unbacked0 Makai Kingdom: Chronicles of the Sacred Tome MK Zetta.png|link=Zetta (Canon)/Unbacked0 Mk-pram-the-oracle.png|link=Pram the Oracle (Canon)/Unbacked0 Trenia.png|link=Trenia (Canon)/Unbacked0 Dark Lord Valvoga.png|link=Valvoga (Canon)/Unbacked0 Alexander.png|link=Alexander (Canon)/Unbacked0 Babylon.png|link=Babylon (Canon)/Unbacked0 Salome.png|link=Salome (Canon)/Unbacked0 King Drake the Third.png|link=King Drake the Third (Canon)/Unbacked0 Seedle.png|link=Seedle (Canon)/Unbacked0 Asagi.png|link=Asagi Asagiri (Canon)/Unbacked0 Petta.png|link=Petta (Canon)/Unbacked0 Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories Adell.png|link=Adell (Canon)/Unbacked0 Adell Possessed.png|link=Adell (Canon, Bad Ending)/Unbacked0 Rozalin.png|link=Rozalin (Canon)/Unbacked0 Hanako.png|link=Hanako (Canon)/Unbacked0 Taro.png|link=Taro (Canon)/Unbacked0 Tink.png|link=Tink (Canon)/Unbacked0 D2 Axel.png|link=Axel (Canon)/Unbacked0 Yukimaru.png|link=Yukimaru (Canon)/Unbacked0 Fubuki.png|link=Fubuki (Canon)/Unbacked0 Overlord Zenon.png|link=Overlord Zenon (Canon)/Unbacked0 Soul Nomad and the World Eaters Revya (Female).png|link=Revya (Canon)/Unbacked0 Revya (Female).png|link=Revya (Canon, Demon Path)/Unbacked0 SN Gig.png|link=Gig (Canon)/Unbacked0 Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice Mao.png|link=Mao (Canon)/Unbacked0 Evil Mao.jpeg|link=Mao (Canon, Bad Ending)/Unbacked0 Almaz.png|link=Almaz (Canon)/Unbacked0 D3 Raspberyl.png|link=Raspberyl (Canon)/Unbacked0 Kyoko.png|link=Kyoko Needleworker (Canon)/Unbacked0 Asuka.png|link=Asuka Cranekick (Canon)/Unbacked0 Mr. Champloo.png|link=Mr. Champloo (Canon)/Unbacked0 D3 Sapphire.png|link=Sapphire Rhodonite (Canon)/Unbacked0 Master Big Star.png|link=Master Big Star (Canon)/Unbacked0 D3 Salvatore.png|link=Salvatore the Magnificent (Canon)/Unbacked0 Mao's Father.png|link=Mao's Father (Canon)/Unbacked0 Vato Bros.jpg|link=The Vato Bros (Canon)/Unbacked0 Gold Knuckle.jpg|link=Gold Knuckle (Canon)/Unbacked0 Aurum.png|link=Aurum (Canon)/Unbacked0 Rutile.png|link=Rutile (Canon)/Unbacked0 Stella Grossular.png|link=Stella Grossular (Canon)/Unbacked0 Prinny 1 & 2 Hero Prinny.png|link=Hero Prinny (Canon)/Unbacked0 Prinny Asagi-0.png|link=Prinny Asagi (Canon)/Unbacked0 Asagi the Beetle.jpg|link=Asagi the Beetle (Canon)/Unbacked0 Cursed Doll Asagi.jpg|link=Cursed Asagi Doll (Canon)/Unbacked0 Asagi Schwarzinnature.jpg|link=Asagi Schwarzinnature (Canon)/Unbacked0 8-BIt Asagi.jpg|link=8-Bit Asagi (Canon)/Unbacked0 Asagi Asmaal Asalindt.png|link=Asagi Asmaal Asalindt (Canon)/Unbacked0 Asagi Kurosugi.jpg|link=Asagi Kurosugi (Canon)/Unbacked0 Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman 1288070-zettaiheroart02 (1).jpg|link=Unlosing Ranger (Canon)/Unbacked0 ZHP Pirohiko Ichimonji (1).png|link=Pirohiko Ichimonji (Canon)/Unbacked0 Super abay 7821.png|link=Etranger (Canon)/Unbacked0 Dangerama.jpg|link=Reckless Cop Dangerama (Canon)/Unbacked0 DarkdeathEvilman.png|link=Darkdeath Evilman (Canon)/Unbacked0 Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten D4 Valvatorez.png|link=Valvatorez (Canon)/Unbacked0 D4 Fenrich.png|link=Fenrich (Canon)/Unbacked0 D4 Fuka.png|link=Fuka Kazamatsuri (Canon)/Unbacked0 Character desco img01.png|link=Desco (Canon)/Unbacked0 D4 Emizel.png|link=Death Emizel (Canon)/Unbacked0 D4 Vulcanus.png|link=Artina (Canon)/Unbacked0 Lady Samurai.png|link=Time Traveller (Canon)/Unbacked0 Hugo.png|link=Death King Hugo (Canon)/Unbacked0 HDes-X.png|link=Des X (Canon)/Unbacked0 Judge Nemo.png|link=Judge Nemo (Canon)/Unbacked0 God.png|link=God (Canon, Nippon Ichi)/Unbacked0 God.png|link=God (God Ending, Nippon Ichi)/Unbacked0 Nagi Clockwork The Guided Fate Paradox Renya Kagurazaka.png|link=Renya Kagurazaka (Canon)/Unbacked0 Lilliel Saotome.png|link=Lilliel Saotome (Canon)/Unbacked0 Mysiel Saionji.png|link=Mysiel Saionji (Canon)/Unbacked0 Creator.jpg|link=Creator (Canon)/Unbacked0 Satanael.png|link=Satanael Kyogoku (Canon)/Unbacked0 The Witch and the Hundred Knight Metallia.png|link=Metallia (Canon)/Unbacked0 Hundred Knight.png|link=Hundred Knight (Canon)/Unbacked0 Malia.png|link=Malia (Canon)/Unbacked0 Ryubence.png|link=Ryubence (Canon)/Unbacked0 Niike Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness Sicily-0.png|link=Sicily (Canon)/Unbacked0 Rainier.png|link=Rainier (Canon)/Unbacked0 Garungun the Destroyer.png|link=Garungun (Canon)/Unbacked0 Grosso.png|link=Grosso (Canon)/Unbacked0 Barbara.png|link=Barbara (Canon)/Unbacked0 Xenolith.png|link=Xenolith (Canon)/Unbacked0 Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengance D5 Kiria.png|link=Killia (Canon)/Unbacked0 D5 Seraphine.png|link=Seraphina (Canon)/Unbacked0 Red Magnus.png|link=Red Magnus (Canon)/Unbacked0 D5 Usaria-0.png|link=Usalia (Canon)/Unbacked0 Zeroken.png|link=Zeroken (Canon)/Unbacked0 Majorita.png|link=Majorita (Canon)/Unbacked0 Goldion.png|link=Goldion (Canon)/Unbacked0 VoidDark.png|link=Void Dark (Canon)/Unbacked0 The Witch and the Hundred Knight 2 Amalie.png|link=Amalie (Canon)/Unbacked0 Chelka img.png|link=Chelka (Canon)/Unbacked0 Prim.png|link=Prim (Canon)/Unbacked0 Isabel.jpg|link=Isabel (Canon)/Unbacked0 Theodore.jpg|link=Theodore (Canon)/Unbacked0 Lisa Gabriel Zophie Rangda Labyrinth of Refrain: Coven of Dusk Dronya.png|link=Dronya (Canon)/Unbacked0 Luca.png|link=Luca (Canon)/Unbacked0 Neldo.png|link=Neldo (Canon)/Unbacked0 Baba Yaga.png|link=Baba Yaga (Canon)/Unbacked0 Velkuvrana.png|link=Velkuvrana (Canon)/Unbacked0 Others HDN Nisa.png|link=Nisa (Canon)/Unbacked0 Pleinair.png|link=Pleinair (Canon)/Unbacked0 Character Classes Human Character Classes Heavy Knight.png|link=Heavy Knight (Canon)/Unbacked0 Armor Knight.png|link=Armor Knight (Canon)/Unbacked0 Android.png|link=Android (Canon)/Unbacked0 Lady Samurai.png|link=Lady Samurai (Canon)/Unbacked0 Battle Suit-0.png|link=Battle Suit (Canon)/Unbacked0 Maid.png|link=Maid (Canon)/Unbacked0 EDF Soldier.png|link=EDF Soldier (Canon)/Unbacked0 Pirate.png|link=Pirate (Canon)/Unbacked0 Skull.png|link=Skull (Canon)/Unbacked0 Mage.png|link=Mage (Canon)/Unbacked0 Male Martial Artist Female Martial Artist Male Warrior Female Warrior Male Healer Female Healer Thief Archer Knight Ninja Samurai Strider Celestial Host Majin Monster Character Classes Prinny.jpg|link= Prinny (Canon)/Unbacked0 Nosferatu.jpg|link=Nosferatu (Canon)/Unbacked0 Nether Noble-0.png|link=Nether Noble (Canon)/Unbacked0 Nekomata.png|link=Nekomata (Canon)/Unbacked0 Zombie-0.png|link=Undead (Canon)/Unbacked0 Death.png|link=Death (Canon)/Unbacked0 Beast Dark Knight Dragon Faery Galactic Demon Gargoyle Golem Great Wyrm Lantern Serpent Shadow Spirit Succubus Treant Winged Weapons and Items Longinus.jpg|link=Longinus (Canon)/Unbacked0 Gargantua.png|link=Gargantua (Canon)/Unbacked0 Magenta Core.png|link=Magenta Core (Canon)/Unbacked0 Sacred Tome.jpg|link=Sacred Tome (Canon)/Unbacked0 Yoshitsuna.png|link=Yoshitsuna (Canon)/Unbacked0 Soul Nomad.png|link=Onyx Blade (Canon)/Unbacked0 TickTock.jpg|link=TickTock (Canon)/Unbacked0 Desco sword disgaea render by shardraldevius-d9rbi51.png|link=Desco Magichange (Canon)/Unbacked0 Great Flonzor X-0.png|link=Great Flonzor X (Canon)/Unbacked0 Fear the Great.jpg|link=Fear The Great (Canon)/Unbacked0 Laharl Kaiser V.jpg|link=Laharl Kaiser V (Canon)/Unbacked0 Getter Mao.png|link=Getter Mao (Canon)/Unbacked0 Xenolith (Final Form).jpg|link= Artifact of Absolute Death (Canon)/Unbacked0 Gorgeous Reborn.jpg|link=Gorgeous Reborn (Canon)/Unbacked0 Tractatus de Monstrum.png|link=Tractatus de Monstrum (Canon)/Unbacked0 Raspberyl Magichange Usalia Magichange Category:Unbacked0